


Mommy + Daddy + Baby = Love

by thedoctormollywinchester



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dad Sam, F/M, Pregnant Reader, Uncle Castiel, Uncle Dean, labor and delivery are described but not a whole lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6668959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedoctormollywinchester/pseuds/thedoctormollywinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Sam's reaction to seeing your baby girl for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mommy + Daddy + Baby = Love

You smiled at him weakly but full of happiness at the same time. The labor hadn’t had complications but you were still worn out and in pain after a long delivery. Sam had been with you through it all though, from the moment you had realized what was happening and told him that you had to go to the hospital.

*flashback*

“Oh baby,” you said to yourself rubbing your swollen belly. “Come on now honey, it’s time for us to meet you.” You looked down at yourself and sighed when nothing happened. You were a few days past your due date and the baby still hadn’t come yet. The doctors said that if she didn’t come in the next day that they’d have to induce you. While you would do anything to make sure that your baby was safe you still wanted it to be a perfectly natural birth. All of a sudden you felt your pants get soaked as your water broke.Your eyes widened and you yelled for Sam as loud as you could.

“SAM!!!”

You heard your husband come running as fast as he could from the other side of the house.

“(Y/N)?! Are you okay?!”

You looked at him with your eyes wide with excitement and a little bit of fear. This was your first baby and you were still a little bit scared.

“It- it’s time Sammy.”

His eyes opened wide and said, “It’s time?! She’s finally coming?!”

“Yes Sam, she’s definitely coming.” You said with a sense of urgency in your voice. he snapped out of it and said,

“Okay (Y/N) just relax. I’m going to pull the car up and we’re going to go to the hospital right away.”

“You’d better hurry Sammy.” You said with a grimace as the contractions started to get worse.

He quickly hurried and got the car started and ran back to the house to help you into the car. He jumped into the car and called Dean while turning the car out of the driveway.

“Dean? It’s- it’s finally happening. (Y/N)’s having the baby.”

You could hear Dean’s voice faintly from Sam’s phone and you smiled when he let out a loud whoop.

“Yeah man, if you want to be there you’d better get your sorry ass down here.” Sam said laughingly but with a twinge of panic in his voice. He told Dean the address of the hospital and then finished the call. He looked back at you in his rear view mirror trying to calm you with his eyes.

“It’s okay honey we’ll be there in 5 minutes. Hold on sweetheart, it’s gonna be all right.”

You smiled at him and then let out a loud groan as another contraction surged through your body.

“Hang on baby we’re almost there.”

You got to the hospital and Sam barely got his car in park before jumping out to help you into the hospital. He hurried you inside and yelled for a nurse.

“Nurse! My wife’s having a baby right now!”

She hurried over while calling for a wheelchair from an orderly and helped you into it. 

“It’s all right sir, your wife’s going to be just fine.”

“She’s right Sam.” You said trying to calm him down between taking deep breaths to try and balance out the pain. His big brown eyes looked at you with fear in them.

The nurse helped you get to your room and helped you change into a hospital gown and laid you on the bed.

“I’ll be right back with the doctor in just a second hun.”

She left and you were alone with Sam. He threaded his long fingers through yours and whispered, “Soon (Y/N), soon were going to see our little one.”

You looked at him trying to remember the breathing exercises that you had learned months before.

The doctor came in then and started the process. You tried to listen to him as best as you could. The pain was the worst pain you had ever felt. Worse than anything that you had ever gotten on hunts with Sam. Worse than anything you could ever had imagined. It felt like your middle was being ripped apart as you screamed, tears running down your face. Sam kept a hold of your hand during the whole time. He refused to leave when the doctor said that he could.

"You know sir you can leave if you want.“

“No Sam! Don’t leave me!” You begged.

“I’m not going anywhere honey. I’m staying right here.” He assured you kissing the top of your head. You relaxed a bit.

The pain went on in waves, with you almost passing out. You kept going though as you heard Sam’s voice encouraging you.

“Almost (Y/N)! You’re almost there. You’re almost done. Just one more time honey, come on you can do it. You steeled yourself against the pain as you gave one last big push screaming. All of a sudden you heard another scream join yours. It was smaller though and wailing. 

*end of flashback*

Sam gazed at you his voice full of excitement.

”(Y/N)!!!! You did it. You did it sweetheart! She’s here!“

You looked around and all of a sudden a warm bundle was placed on your chest. Your eyes widened in happy tears.

"Sammy. It’s her. Our baby is here!”

Sam looked at you with adoration in his eyes as he gave you a kiss and then gazed at the product of his and your love.

“It’s amazing. She’s exactly how I pictured her to be. She’s beautiful. I’m so happy right now. You can’t even imagine.”

You smiled at him. “Would you like to hold her?” You said softly.

He looked at you with love and nodded. You then carefully held out your precious gift to him. He took her as gently as possible. You smiled at the picture of your tall husband cradling your tiny daughter in his huge hands. It made her look even more small.

He looked at her and said “Hi baby. It’s me your daddy. I love you so much and I will always be there to protect you. You can count on that. I will always be there for you and so will your mom. And you’ll even have your own guardian angel.”

You smiled at the mention of the guardian angel. As soon as he heard the news, Cas had proclaimed himself to be your daughter’s guardian angel and told you that she would be protected from anything as long as he was around. You then went back to listening to Sam.

“— and your Uncle Dean will… oh CRAP I forgot all about Dean! He’s probably been in the waiting room for hours!”

You laughed, “You should probably go and see him. If I know your brother at all he’s probably going insane with worry out there.” You had been surprised at how Dean had taken the news of your pregnancy. He had been ecstatic and constantly kept buying baby things for you even when you insisted that it was too much, that you and Sam could buy stuff too.

“Yeah I probably should. Here honey, you take the baby back. I’ll go see Dean.”

“He can come in if you want Sam. I know how excited he’s been about seeing his very first niece.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, now go out there before he has a panic attack and thinks that something went wrong!”

He kissed you one last time and returned almost immediately with Dean and…Cas?

“Sorry honey, Dean told Cas and he came right away. I hope that’s all right with you.”

“It’s fine Sam” you smiled. You then looked at your brother-in-law and the angel who both looked at you with awe. “You can come closer.”

They all came over and surrounded your bed while you held the baby. Dean was the first to speak.

“She-she’s so TINY.” He said, his eyes large in his face. You laughed.

“That’s kind of how babies are Dean. Although she didn’t feel so tiny a minute ago! Would you like to hold her?”

He nodded eagerly and a little frightened at the same time. You carefully handed him your precious child and he looked at her with awe. 

“Hey punkin’ it’s your Uncle Dean. It’s so nice of you to finally join us! I was starting to wonder if I scared you from wanting to be born!” His eyes crinkled as he smiled his big smile. You giggled and you spoke to the angel who so far hadn’t said anything just staring at the baby with a respectful awe.

“Hey Cas you can hold her too if you want." 

Dean carefully handed the baby to the angel who took her into his arms as carefully as if she were made of the most precious and delicate porcelain in all of heaven and earth. he bowed his head to the baby’s blessing her.

"Truely (Y/N) she is one of God’s finest treasures. The most perfect thing right now. I can see her soul and it is so pure. I will always protect her until the day I die.”

He then handed her back to you and you received her back into your arms. You snuggled her close and looked around at your family. Your brother-in-law Dean, Castiel who was just as much a part of the family, and then your eyes landed on Sam. He looked at you with such love and adoration in his eyes. And you smiled as you kissed the baby’s head.

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by @teamfreewillimagines ' imagine post on Tumblr. The summary belongs to that account but the story is mine.


End file.
